Display devices include, for example, a liquid crystal display that applies an electric field generated between a pixel electrode and a common electrode to a liquid crystal layer, which is interposed between a pair of substrates, so as to drive a liquid crystal. This can display an image with an adjusted amount of light passing through a region between the pixel electrode and the common electrode.
In the related art, for example, it is known that a liquid crystal display has a so-called luminance defect (may be called a pixel defect), that is, a pixel having a higher display luminance than a desired luminance. A luminance defect is caused by, for example, a foreign matter trapped between a pair of substrates in the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display. Such a foreign matter disturbs liquid crystal orientation and causes a short circuit between a pixel electrode and a common electrode.
A method of correcting the luminance defect is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-080163.
In the method of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-080163, a common electrode at a peripheral portion of a foreign matter is irradiated with a laser beam, so that the common electrode in contact with the foreign matter is isolated from other circuits.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-080163